Christmas with James
by DaniNohelty
Summary: You plan on simply going to a family christmas but you end up reconnecting with James when your cousin Logan brings him along.


_The name is (YN). (YN) Henderson. Now, it's now what you think. I'm not the super-awesome, popular, everybody-wishes-they-were-me, blessed sister of the famous Logan Henderson. No, I'm the super-awesome, popular, everybody-wishes-they-were-me, blessed _**cousin**_ of Logan Henderson. Let's just say, it has its perks. Everybody wants to talk to me, everybody wants to hang out with me, blah blah blah. But, to be honest, it's pretty annoying. I could care less about the popularity. I'd rather spend my time with people who actually want to be with _me _and not because of the possibility of networking closer to Logan. _

_ Don't get me wrong. I love the guy! He's my cousin! And family loves family. I especially love my family when we collaborate for Christmas and make a potluck out of the occasion. OHMYGOODNESS, delicious! I can't wait to try—_

"Yo, (YN)! What're you doing over there?" Logan asks as he walks into the room and leans against the wall.

"Just writing in my new journal I got. 'Twas my Christmas present I requested," I answer, closing my book so Logan wouldn't read my personal thoughts.

"Speaking of Christmas present, guess who I brought?" Logan cheers, checking back at the door.

"Do I want to know?" I ask, trying to see who's at the door. Maybe Aunt May. She's pretty shy.

"Yes, you do!" Logan comments after walking over to the couch and sitting next to me, then whispers, "you've only had a crush on him, for like, ever."

Oh dear Lord. James.

I hear distant conversations from another room. "Glad to have you!" I hear my mom comment with James responding, "Always a joy, Mrs. Henderson. Know where Logan went? He said he had to run in quickly and left me to park the car."

"IN HERE!" Logan calls towards the other room, also hearing the conversation. It's moments like these where I remember why I love Logan and his knack for having cute friends.

"Hey," James says, finding the room and coming inside. "Wow, (YN), you look beautiful."

"I try."

"When are we going on our date then?"

"Date?" I ask, smiling confusedly.

"You don't expect me not to ask you on a date after seeing you look like this?"

"It might be a possibility. I have the guys at my college waiting in a line to go on a date with this chick," I joke with him as I point at myself. "If I stand correctly, I believe you would be number 34. Might take a while, brace yourself," I continue and finish with a wink.

"That could hurt this relationship we have but I'm going to stick through because, you know, I care about you," James counters, not taken off guard and ready for more. "Come here, I need a hug to bounce back from that blow," James adds, opening his arms for me.  
I place my journal aside and get up, smile on my face, and go in for the hug. As I wrap my arms around James' torso, I breathe in his aroma of fresh laundry and the scent of the beach. As I attempt to soak in as much of this moment as I can, I notice that James immediately returns the hug, embracing and pulling me closer to his body.

"Ok, I didn't bring my friend with me to our family Christmas party to watch you guys hug the entire time!" Logan butts in, making the situation awkward, per usual.  
"What do you want to do then?" James teases him. "Want your turn for a hug?"  
"Yes…" Logan jokes back, pouting and waiting to see what James will do. To my surprise, James slowly wraps his arms around Logan and leans his head against him. Logan bursts into laughter and turns to me and asks, "you jealous of our bromance?"

"I don't often say this but yes, yes I am. Now before I slap you and possible injure my bowling wrist from a hard punch, let's go join the rest of the family," I laugh and grab my journal. As we exit the room, James catches up to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, bringing me nearer.

"Young love," Logan mumbles. I catch James smiling.

"There you three went!" My grandmother pipes up when we walk into the room. "Thought you guys ditched us! Come, sit down, sit down!" I notice James taking a seat on the couch and I quickly decide to join him. After he gets comfy, I lean into his side for my own comfort, and pleasure. The decision has paid off as well seeing as James wraps around me, again! What a good Christmas.

"(YN)!" cheers Logan's sister Elena as she comes toddling over from our grandma. I pick her up and set her on my lap and hold her.

"Where would you think we'd go grandma?" Logan asks.

"I don't know, something involving your shenanigans! I remember when you were a child, Logan. You got yourself into so much trouble! One time he was playing baseball on the farm with his friends and broke a window! When I went to go ask what was going on, he said he had no clue as to how it happened! Now he's always active with having fun."

"Grandma, if I wasn't an active guy, I wouldn't have the Deputy," Logan begins, flexing one arm, "and the Sheriff," he finishes as he flexes the other.

"Ok, deary. Whatever you say!" my grandma says, laughing.

"We are men! We stay in shape! So we can bring food to the table!" James jokes, imitating a caveman and everyone laughs. As we laugh, I can feel his muscles rub against me and pray someone makes another joke.

"Dinner time!" my mom calls from the kitchen. "Adults go first."

"(YN), I'm hungry," Elena whispers to me as the younger kids, including the three not-kids who get automatically stuck with babysitting the little kids, watch the adults go feed themselves.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'll get you something to eat when we go in the kitchen. What are you hungry for?"

"Potatoes."

"Potatoes?" James asks, playing with Elena. "No green beans?"

Elena's face bunches up at the thought of eating vegetables. Silly six year old! "Green beans are icky!" she exclaims to James.

"What? You gotta' eat your vegies if you want to grow up to be strong and healthy" James jokes with her.

"Don't listen to my friend, Elena! Veggies will turn you into a monster! And Santa doesn't give presents to monsters!" Logan jokes but Elena takes him seriously.

"What? Santa won't give me presents if I eat veggies?" Elena looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"Logan, SHH!" I cry out, picking up a pillow and chucking it at the laughing Logan. "That was so mean!" I laugh along with him as I hug a shaking Elena. "Don't listen to Logan. He got coal as a child," I say and soothe Elena.

"Punk," James smiles while punching a still laughing Logan.

"Your turn kids," my mom comes back into the room.

"FOOD!" Logan cheers and gets up. James and I get up, still holding Elena, and make our way into the kitchen.

"James!" Elena cheers, reaching for me to hand her to James.

"Do you mind?" I ask him.  
"Not at all!" James says and Elena is handed over. I might have to watch my back, Elena could steal the man of my dreams right underneath my fingertips!

I grab a plate for Elena, "Sweetie, do you want some ham?" As I continue to ask her what she wants, the end product being ham, stuffing and a pile of potatoes, James helps me find a spot for her to eat and sets her down in order for us to get our own plates.

"So any boyfriend in your life yet?" James asks as we're alone in the kitchen.

"Would your impression of me change if I said 'no'?"

"Not at all. I would actually be glad."

"Phew, I have nothing to lose then! I'm single and ready to mingle!"

"Well, look at that!" James begins. "We're already mingling, the only thing that also has to change is the 'single' part."

"Very suave. Nicely done," I joke back. "What about you? Any special gal that gets to spend valuable time with you?"  
"There is this one girl…"

"Oh."

"But I don't get to see her that often. She is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever been blessed to meet."

"She must be lucky to have you." I can't help my sad mood. I was really hoping James and I had a thing but I guess it's just been in my head.

"I wouldn't know, I've never asked her how she feels of me," James comments, staring at me. "I guess I should ask her sometime."

"Sounds good," I say, trying to cheer up but feel like it's a lost cause.

"So, how do you feel about me? Fun to talk to?" James smiles.

I pause. Is…is he talking about me?

"Frozen expression. Should I take that as mixed feelings?" he continues. "That's sad to hear. I was really hoping I'd get you to agree to hang out with me sometime. Maybe this has all been in my head but I really like you (YN)—"

"Yes!" I blurt out, interrupting him. I couldn't help it, a smile broke across my face because of how happy I am to hear James confirm he has feelings for me.

"Yes?"

"Of course I'll hang out with you!" I add, setting my plate down so quick that while I wrap my arms around his torso for a hug, I thought my food would splatter all over the floor. That would have been embarrassing…

Relief and happiness flood through me as he returns the favor and hugs me as well.

Before I let go of the hug, I gaze up into his eyes. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"More beautiful than any goddess," James answers. A few moments pass, both of us simply gazing into each other's eyes. During the time, I think of all of the moments James and I have been able to see each other. James is one of Logan's longest friends and every time I came to Logan's house to visit, James would be there as well. It's like we've had a relationship all along but it's never been agreed out loud.

James abruptly breaks our gaze and looks up at the ceiling. Confusion clouds my thoughts as I follow his gaze, and find a mistletoe. We've been holding each other for multiple minutes and all the while we've been standing under a mistletoe!

"You know what this means, don't you?" James asks as he lifts his hand to gently flick the mistletoe because he was tall enough to reach it.

"I've seen movies…" I whisper, leaning up and am soaked by the smell of the beach and his clothes again. My eyes close just mere seconds before I feel the slight pressure of his lips. Considering the rest of his body is rock hard from his muscles, I was surprised to feel how soft and gentle his lips felt against mine.

"(YN), you having trouble in there?"

The kiss ended as we both broke away from each other, not wanting anyone to walk in on us kissing. Our eyes opened and we continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Coming," I call back to the other room with a loss of breath. As I grab my plate to head back into the room, James grabs my other hand. I pause and smile at him as he switches to intertwine our hands.

Entering the other room, Elena runs into our path. "(YN)!"

"Yes?" I giggle, exuberant with happiness.

"Is James your boyfriend?"

Not expecting her answer, I freeze momentarily, looking to James.

A look of agreement and curiosity spread across James' face as he waits for my answer, still smiling at me as we hold hands.

Giving his hand a squeeze, and say, "I can only _hope_." This moment was definitely going in my journal with the title "_My Merry Christmas_."


End file.
